Rebecca Chang
Rebecca Chang is one of the two tritagonists (Alongside Katey Greene) in Dead Rising 2 and the deuteragonist in the non-canon what if version of Dead Rising 2 called Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. She makes an appearance in the comic series Dead Rising: Road to Fortune. She serves as a partner and love interest for Chuck in Dead Rising 2 and Frank in Off the Record. ''Dead Rising: Road to Fortune'' Rebecca makes her first appearance in the four part comic series Dead Rising: Road to Fortune, she's introduced as a reporter for a news station called KDED with her partner Jimmy. Later on she partners up with Frank West to investigate Phenotrans due to the company's involvement in the Nevada region. In the comic it's revealed that her and Frank met for the first time several years after the Willamette outbreak. Frank then appears on KDED's morning as a special guest and Rebecca was just starting out. ''Dead Rising 2: Case Zero'' Rebecca is not seen in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero but can be heard on the radio in Chuck's truck in the start of the game ''Dead Rising 2'' Rebecca returns in Dead Rising 2 as a partner and love interest for Chuck Greene. She's first seen in the first part of the first case of the game. She's seen on the news saying Chuck was responsible foe the outbreak in Fortune City and the zombies rights protest group C.U.R.E. was involved too. Chuck goes a sets out to find her. He heads to the Fortune City Hotel. When he walks in he see's her name tag lying on the floor then a zombie gets up from the ground and attempt to kill him but before it can do any harm to Chuck it's shot in the head by Rebecca. She tells him that he needs to be more careful. They introduce each other but when Chuck introduces himself she asks if he's the one from the security video. Chuck replies that he was framed and the footage was fake. Then two team up and head to the security room in the arena but when they get there everything is destroyed. Then Stacey calls Chuck back to the safe house because a security guard at the safe house named Raymond Sullivan saw him on the T.V. and he's threatening to kick Katey out. Rebecca asks him who it was and he responds by saying it was Stacey Forsythe and she asks if she's the leader of C.U.R.E.. He says yes. Then she tells him she'll meet back at the safe house and then says that it just keeps getting better. When she gets back to the safe house she goes to the security room and sees Chuck and tells him that he could of told her the front entrance was locked.Then Sullivan makes them a deal saying if they keep bringing back survivors they can keep coming back and leaving again but if they die out there they'll have to leave it to the devil to sort them out and says if they pull anything he'll do whatever he has to do. Chuck then tells Stacey what happened then Rebecca leaves to try to find more clues of the outbreak. In the third case Rebecca and Chuck meet back out the safe house after he investigates the underground area and finds out who framed him and C.U.R.E., Rebecca asks who framed him and C.U.R.E. Chuck responds and says it was Tyrone King aka TK (The host of the pay per view game show Terror is Reality). Then a explosion happens Stacey looks to see who it is and finds Tyrone's goons robbing the vaults in the Americana, Slot Ranch, and Yucatan casino. The two head out Rebecca goes and films the events and Chuck goes to stop the goons. After Chuck stops them the goons start robbing the Atlantica Casino. He stops those goons too. Rebecca is seen recording everything. Then Chuck goes and says Rebecca from a armored van before it explodes. Chuck then asks if she covered wars or something (What Chuck said was a reference to Frank West's famous "I've covered wars y'know."). Then Rebecca tells him to meet her at the night club at the Yucatan Casino with her source a 11:00pm. Chuck tells her he thought professional reporters never gave up there sources. Rebecca tells her she thinks it's a very special case. He arrives at that time but when he does he finds Rebecca held captive by her two sources which is revealed to be Amber and Crystal Bailey the to co-hostess of Terror is Reality. After Chuck defeats them He saves Rebecca. The she tells him to meet her at the safe house rooftop at a certain time. He replies saying he'll be there. He arrives on the rooftop at that time with Rebecca. The two wait for TK's chopper when it arrives they head to the rooftop of the hotel and stop him. In the sixth case she's recording the military's arrival but when the military start killing the zombies The zombies mutate do the gas come from underground most of military soldiers die but one survives (for now). and gets shell shocked and captures Rebecca. Chuck goes and saves her and kills the military soldier as well. Chuck takes her back to the safe house. Then he goes to the underground area again and finds out Phenotrans (the creator of Zombrex) is behind the outbreak. She gives her the evidence. They wonder why there behind the outbreak. Then Rebecca says she knows why and the reason is people are not purchasing Zombrex and started a outbreak to get people buy them again. She calls her station but Sullivan shoots her in the head thus killing her. It's then revealed Sullivan was working for Phenotrans the whole time. Chuck goes and defeats him before he can escape. ''Dead Rising 2: Case West'' Rebecca is not seen in Case: West but is mentioned by Chuck. ''Dead Rising 2: Off the Record'' Rebecca appears in this no-canon what if story of Dead Rising 2 with the same role. Though in the facts she's Shot in the arm by Stacey Forsythe thus wounding her. Stacey then kills Raymond. Frank goes to defeat her before she can escape. Rebecca is than captured by TK. Frank defeats him and saves Rebecca. The two then escape Fortune City. Trivia *In Case 3-2: Run for the Money, Rebecca is filming a burning armored van and when she does she says "Fan-tastic", a reference to Frank West when he takes certain photos. *Although most of the survivors' health are 1,000 Rebecca's health is 30,000. Navigation Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Sidekicks Category:In Love Category:Reporters Category:Damsels Category:Pure Good Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Feminists Category:Charismatic Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Envious Category:Horror Heroes Category:Tricksters